Trapped
by doggettandscully
Summary: The Agent's find themselves trapped in the FBI building overnight


FBI HEADQUATERS  
5:00 PM  
  
Doggett wondered into the office to find Scully searching through the filing cabinet,  
he was astounded to see her as she was supposed to be on maternity leave.  
"Scully, what are you doing?" He asked  
"Just looking for something" She replied with a grumpy tone.   
"But you're supposed to be-"  
"I know but I remembered a few things I left behind" She said as she snatched a file from the  
cabinet and plonked into her chair,  
"Oh right" Doggett decided not to question her further due to the fowl temper she had on her.  
"Er...want anything?" He asked as he held out the food he had previously perchased in the  
canteen  
"No" She replied as she eyed the doughnuts and cakes  
"All the more for me" He joked as he menouvered over to his desk.  
"Wheres Mulder?" Scully questioned  
"I don't know, he said he was going to the bathroom about an hour ago and I haven't seen him  
since".  
Scully nodded and opened the file, she was in search of a casefile containing her baby scan  
pictures. She had hid them a while back when she didn't want Doggett to know about her condition,  
he had burst into the office when she was looking at them and her instinct was to fling them  
into a file.  
"So how is it working with Mulder?" She asked with excitement at the prospect of her partner's  
return. Doggett was surprised at her sudden change of mood, she now looked content and happy  
"Oh...okay I guess" He lied. Really he and Mulder hadn't seen eye to eye since they met,  
"Good" She smiled   
"Yeah"  
Suddenly the office door burst open to reveal a lanky man with dark hair. The figure turned out  
to be Mulder,  
"Hello" Scully smiled joyfully.  
"Scully?" He questioned with surprise  
"She's collecting some things" Doggett informed  
"Yes well I'm quite capable of speaking for myself Doggett" Scully bitched.  
"what are you looking for?"  
"Some pictures, baby scans" She smiled   
"Oh I was meant to give them to you" Mulder remembered, "I found those in a file, I forgot to  
pass them on"  
Doggett looked disgusted at Mulder, had he been routing through the filing cabinets? Ruining his  
filing system?  
Mulder wondered over to a shelf and retrieved the pictures before handing them to Scully.  
"Thanks" She smiled as she admired them  
"So, thought about a name?"  
"Not really" She replied, "I was thinking of something different...ethnic so that he or she will  
stand out in school" She said as she rubbed her bump.  
"Hey how about Chonkey?" Doggett questioned with seriousness, "I used to know a Chonkey"  
"No I don't think so" Scully announced as she stood from her chair, "I'd better be off"  
"Oh stay for a coffee" Mulder insisted  
"No I should go"  
"Go on, just one cup"  
"If she wants to go, let her go" Doggett announced as he bit a huge hole in a doughnut.  
"Nice to feel wanted" Scully mumbled to herself as she grabbed her handbag  
"Oh well I'll see you then" Mulder said, "I'll drop by your place tonight"  
Scully smiled joyfully,  
"Okay" She said as she removed her presence from the office without even a goodbye to Doggett.  
Mulder watched her glide from the office before wondering over to her desk and taking a seat,  
"So I take it you didn't give that file to Skinner" He bitched to Doggett  
"What file?"  
"The one I told you to give to him"  
Doggett thought for a moment but just couldn't remember Mulder giving him a file.  
"I don't remember you-"  
"Well that doesn't surprise me one bit" Mulder said with sarcasm  
"Yes well there was nothing stopping you from giving Skinner this imaginary file" Doggett  
retaliated.  
"Are you calling me a liar agent Doggett?"  
"Yes"  
Suddenly Doggett saw Mulder's torso remove itself from the chair and bolt across the office. For  
some apparent reason Doggett found himself jumping from his chair and guessed it was some kind  
of instinctive reaction.  
"Nobody calls me a liar!" Mulder blared as he thrusted a slap to Doggett's cheek  
"No they call you spooky!" Doggett extended his arm and reached his fingers toward Mulder's  
face, he positioned them into a pinch mode and menouvered forward but suddenly found his arm  
yanked away and another slap intruded his face  
"I'm not spooky!"  
"Yes you are!" Doggett positioned his fingers again and realised he had succeded when he found  
he was clutching onto Mulder's nose and squeezing his fingers.  
"Ouch!" Mulder bellowed as he pulled his face away, Doggett laughed when he spotted three   
fingernail marks on the end of his nose.  
Suddenly Mulder lashed out and returned the pinch to Doggett's nose,  
"aaaaarh!" He squealed as he reached up to Mulder's face and pinched his cheek.  
Scully and Skinner wondered into the office to see Doggett clutching Mulder's cheek with his  
fingers as they stood in a strange position in the middle of the office.  
"Doggett!" Scully squealed  
Doggett quickly let go of Mulder's face and looked to see Scully and Skinner standing in the   
doorway, "What's going on?" She questioned with anger.  
"I...I..." Doggett burst into a fit of tears as his nose stung due to the pinch supplied by  
Mulder's long fingernails.  
"He...he beat me up" Mulder squealed, "He just charged over and layed into me" He lied  
"Doggett!" Scully shouted as she rushed over to the crying man, "How dare you!"  
"I hope you have a good explanation for this agent Doggett" Skinner said full of rage, "Nobody  
and I mean NOBODY has the right to hit a federal agent!" He added as he slammed the office door  
shut causing the wall to shake.  
"I didn't he..." Doggett found it hard to speak due to his moment of sadness, he choked back the  
tears, "He...he ran over and-"  
"Don't lie Doggett" Mulder intruded, "At least stand up for your actions"  
Doggett looked at Mulder as he stood with a smirk on his face, he then looked at Scully, she  
looked traumatised and sad and then he glanced at Skinner who looked red and enraged. Doggett  
concluded he had no chance in this situation because it was obvious they would be on Mulder's  
side.  
"Well?" Scully tapped her foot in demand  
"I...I guess I was angry...I didn't know what I was doing" He lied  
"You threw the first punch?" Skinner questioned.  
"Well, the first pinch" Doggett corrected  
"Is this true agent Mulder?"  
"Yes" Mulder said now feeling guilty for making Doggett take the blame for the fight.  
"Well I suggest you stop by my office at lunch time tomorrow to recieve your punishment" Skinner  
demanded, "For now I suggest you shake hands and put the incident behind you"  
Doggett obliged and extended his hand for Mulder to shake, he smiled and grabbed the hand giving   
a big shake.  
"Good now-"  
"Sir" A voice sounded from the doorway, Chow stood with a cacky expression, "Sir we're...stuck"  
"Agent Chow, what do you want?"  
"We're stuck" He repeated  
"What? Who's stuck?" Skinner asked with confusion  
"All of us"  
"Make yourself clear man"  
"Me and Willmore tried to use the lift but it isn't working" Chow exlained, "We only came down  
to get a file from Chopstix but now we can't get back up"  
"The lifts are down?"  
"Yes"  
Skinner removed his presence from the office and wondered into the hall followed by Mulder,   
Scully and Doggett.   
Willmore stood alone by the lift fiddling with the button on the side,  
"What's going on?" Skinner demanded  
"It won't work sir" Willmore replied as he stood back from the lift,   
"Let me see" He demanded as he stepped infront of Willmore and began to fiddle with the button.  
"I'll call the...oh no" Scully said as she remembered she had just been up to Skinner's and  
left her handbag there, complete with her phone. She suddenly remembered that they didn't have  
a telephone in the office either because Doggett broke it.  
"Who's got a mobile?" She asked  
"Mines in my car" Willmore exclaimed  
"Er...I think I have mine" Mulder fumbled around in his suit pocket but couldn't find his  
motorola, "Oh I think it's in the car too"  
"I don't have a phone" Chow said  
"What?" Doggett looked in shock, "You don't have a mobile phone?"  
"No"  
"Mines in my office" Skinner said as he stopped fiddling with the lift button, "That leaves you  
agent Doggett"  
Doggett smiled,  
"Not to fear" He said, "I have mine"  
Scully sighed with relief as Doggett pulled his mobile from his pocket and extended his index  
finger to dial.  
"Ooops" He said when he relised it was flat, "It's flat"  
"Oh great" Scully sighed, "Now what?"  
"This can't be the only way out" Willmore decided  
"There are stairs but the door has been locked for weeks" she said  
"Well we'll just have to break the locks"  
"On a steel door?"  
"Why is there a steel door at the bottom of the staircase?" Chow questioned  
"Well incase anyone gets in here, all the important files are in that room" Doggett said as he  
pointed down the hall to a door at the end.  
"Maybe Chopstix has a phone in his office" Doggett suggested as he glanced down the hall toward  
the office. The door was wide open,  
"He's not here" Chow said sadly, "He went home this afternoon"  
"So? That doesn't mean he took his phone" Doggett bitched as he set off down the hall toward the  
office. As he got nearer he found his foot become restricted by some kind of object and found  
that he no longer could take another step, he suddenly found his left foot bend in a  
strange motion, it went completely over on its side and Doggett found his lean frame bend  
sideways and deviate toward the floor before voyaging with a loud nonresonance on the ground.  
"Aaaah" He squealed as his body collapsed onto the hard carpeted floor. He laid for a moment  
feeling nothing but total confusion toward the passed second, he began piecing together the   
incident when an alimighty pain shot into his ankle. He concluded that he had fallen and in doing  
so hurt his ankle,  
"argh!" He squealed, he could hear the sounds of Willmore and Chow giggling like children  
from behind.  
"Ouch" He said from his twisted position on the ground, "Argh!"  
He suddenly felt a strange sensation on his arm and saw Scully's face emerge infront of his,  
"Doggett" She said, "Are you okay?"  
"My...my foot...aaaaah!" He squealed  
"Your foot?"  
"Let me see" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a sitting position.  
"aaaaargh" He squealed much like a child  
"let me see" She said as she removed his little black workshoe,  
"Doggett!" She squealed when a cheesy smell engulfed her face, "Yuk!"  
"My foot!" He shouted  
Scully did her best to ignore the smell and removed his dirty black sock, she noticed his  
toenails were yellowish and his foot was sweaty with black pieces attached to it where parts  
of the sock had stuck to the sweat and clung to his foot, she reached out and felt his ankle.  
"Aaaaaaaah!" Doggett squealed when he felt the sensation of Scully's little hand on his foot,  
"Oh shut up!" She shouted, "I can't concentrate"  
"But...but it's broken"  
"No it is sprained" She said, "You twisted a muscle" she added thinking he was extremely over-  
reacting to the incident.  
"I sprained my ankle?"  
"Yes"  
Doggett looked down at his red foot and wondered what could have caused such a nasty accident,  
he looked behind to descover that he had caught his foot on a ornamental table occupying the  
hallway. He then peered back to see Mulder, Chow and Willmore giggling like a couple of school  
children causing Doggett to suddenly feel very stupid. Scully stood up and entered Chopstix's  
office, she scanned the room for signs of some kind of communication device. Her face drooped  
as it became obvious there wasn't one. She stepped back out and pouted, Doggett guessed the  
news was bad he sighed from his position on the floor,   
"Great" Doggett bitched, "What are we going to do now?"  
"Someone is bound to try and use this lift from upstairs, it has probably been reported" Skinner  
announced as he sat on the bench to one side of the hallway.  
"Looks like we'll just have to wait" Scully sighed as she joined Skinner.  
  
LATER  
The agent's gathered in the all way, all with depressed faces, Skinner, Scully and Mulder  
relaxed on a leather bench, Willmore and Chow sat on the floor with their backs against the lift  
while Doggett sat in the same position where he had fell earlier on.  
They had been through every subject they could think of to talk about but all managed to skill-  
fully avoid the subject of Mulder's abduction. Doggett had even enlightened them on a few of his  
Marine stories,  
"...And then me and Whoopi went back to the boat to see that he had gone afterall" Doggett said  
as he finished off his boring story.  
"Well that turned a few tables" Mulder remarked bitchily on the boringness of the story  
"Yeah well lets talk about your 'trip' that'll turn a few tables" Doggett bitched back.  
"Doggett!" Scully shouted, how dare he be so insulting to her precious partner?  
"Well he keeps digging me out"  
"No I don't, you keep having digs at me for being abducted" Mulder said sadly  
"Abducted my ass"  
Suddenly Doggett watched as Scully bolted across the hall and kicked him in the leg,  
"How dare you!" She squealed before plodding back to the bench.  
"Agent Doggett how dare you make a pregnant woman hurt you" Skinner said  
"What? I didn't 'make' her hit me"  
"I...I...think I'll go and sit in my office" Mulder said full of sadness as he stood up. Doggett  
watched as he wondered off down the hall and dissapeared into his office. It was obvious he was  
attempting to put him on a guilt trip,  
"Now look what you've done" Scully said  
"Huh? I didn't do anything, did anyone even hear what he said to me?" Doggett squealed in defence  
"Well you always go that one step further don't you Doggett?"  
Doggett sighed heavily and folded his arm like a spoilt child. Why was everyone always against  
him? Why was the world so cruel to him?  
"Don't you think you should be somewhere?" She asked  
"No, how can I? The lift is broke remember?"  
"I mean don't you think you should apologise to Mulder?"  
"No"  
"You'll apologise or face trouble agent Doggett" Skinner announced.  
Doggett sighed again before jumping to his feet,  
"Aaaah!" He squealed when he remembered his twisted ankle, "My...foot!"  
"That's no excuse" Scully bitched.  
"But..."  
"But nothing agent Doggett" Skinner said  
Doggett sighed and began his hopping journey to the office.  
  
Mulder sat solemnly at Doggett's desk staring at his old name plaque,  
"Er...hi" Doggett said as he jumped into the room. He suddenly felt enraged that he had the  
nerve to sit as his desk. Mulder ignored the agent and continued to stare at the plaque as if  
he hadn't even entered the room,  
"I see you're at my desk" Doggett said in a jokey tone  
"Incase you forget, this is MY desk"  
"I...I was only joking"  
"Oh...sorry"  
"Yeah well thats what I came here for" Doggett said as he perched his arse on the edge of   
Scully's desk.  
"What?"  
"I...er...I'm sorry for taking the argument too far"  
"Yeah well, I guess I owe you an opology too" Mulder said as he placed the name plaque on the  
desk.  
"Huh?" Doggett asked in confusion  
"Well I did let you take the blame for the fight"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Lets let bygones be bygones" Mulder smiled  
"Sure" Doggett smiled in agreement.  
Doggett guessed Mulder wasn't THAT bad afterall, maybe he was just taking his anger out on him  
for the weird incident where he went missing.  
"So can you think of a way out of this situation?" Mulder asked  
"No"  
"I was thinking" Mulder said as he mysteriously pointed to the ceiling.  
"Huh?" Doggett looked confused at the ceiling  
"That" He said, Doggett looked toward the metal square shape in the ceiling,  
"I think that leads upstairs" Mulder said  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't, I just think" Mulder said bitchily.  
  
LATER  
  
"Get off!" Skinner yelled as Doggett stood on top of his shoulders struggling to get  
the screws out of the metal grid. He was wriggling around and digging his boney feet into   
Skinner's shoulders.  
"I've nearly..." Suddenly Doggett felt his feet depart Skinner's body and he found himself on  
the floor with a thud at Skinner's feet.  
"I told you to get off!" Skinner said in an angered state  
"I...I..."  
"I see your foot is better" Willmore bitched when he remembered how 'bad' the fall had been and  
how 'injured' his foot was. It didn't look too bad when he climbed onto Skinner's shoulders or  
even when he fell off.  
"It still hurts" Doggett moaned  
"Just get up!" Scully announced as she held out her hand. Doggett reached out to take it but  
suddenly caught sight of a hand grabbing his arm away,  
"Don't expect a pregnant woman to pull your weight from the ground" Skinner bitched, "You're  
quite capable of getting up yourself"  
Doggett sighed with bitchiness and climbed to his feet.  
"I'll try" Mulder announced as he flung his lanky body onto Scully's desk, he then stood and   
reached his hands to the grid.  
"I'm hungry" Chow suddenly groaned from the other side of the office causing Doggett to suddenly  
realise he hadn't eaten since lunch and was starving,  
"Me too" He agreed as he rubbed his stomach.  
"There" Mulder announced as he dropped a handfull of screws to the desk before removing the  
grid. The agents all gazed up into the empty space in wonder as to where it would lead.  
"Me first" Mulder said as he bent down to place the grid cover on the desk but suddenly found  
that he was balancing on the edge of the table and the weight of the grid was just too much to  
handle,  
"Aaaah!" He screached as he drifted through the air and plonked onto the floor with a loud noise  
causing the filing cabinet to join him in his sprawled position on the ground.  
"Oh no!" Scully squealed as she rushed around the table to see how he was, "Mulder!"  
"I...I...I'm fine" Mulder whispered in his usual boring tone of voice  
"Erm...are you okay?" Doggett questioned as he tried desperately not to laugh at the extremely  
funny incident. he couldn't help but notice the grid beside him and accidently let out a small   
giggle.  
"Doggett, it's not funny!" Scully yelled into his face  
"Er...I...I'm not-"  
"Yes you were agent Doggett!" Skinner grumbled as he wondered over to see where Mulder had landed  
"I'm fine" Mulder decided as he pulled his body into a sitting position.  
"Well he laughed when I fell in the hall!" Doggett moaned in a childish manner  
"Oh here we go again, trying to start trouble as usual" Scully sighed  
"I..I'm not I just-"  
"Yeah Mulder did laugh in the hall" Willmore agreed as he stepped up beside Doggett.  
Doggett couldn't help but be surprised, someone was actually on his side for once and Willmore  
of all people.  
Scully gazed at her dream guy, she loved the way he always stood up for what was right. Maybe  
Willmore was right...Mulder DID laugh at Doggett, she decided.  
"Well I suppose this makes it even stevens" She said  
"What?" Mulder looked shocked, "You're on HIS side?"  
"No, I'm on MY side" She said as she wondered off back to where she was standing before the whole  
incident had occured. Mulder sighed before getting to his feet.  
Doggett looked back at the hole in the ceiling and was suddenly shocked to see some kind of  
large movement hovering above, he felt scared and froze in fear. He looked closer and carefully  
made out the shape of legs moving and a strange noise, the vision suddenly came clear and  
Doggett concluded that the weird shape was an agent's legs hanging out of the vent. He then  
breathed a sigh of relief and pieced together that the only person it could be was Chow,  
"Canteen!" Chow's voice echoed through the hole above, "I need to get to the canteen!" He added.  
"Chow?" Scully looked in shock at the vision above, "Are you stuck?"  
"Canteen, canteen!" He squealed, "CANTEEN!"  
"Okay, okay" Reyes shouted, "Jesus christ!" She bitched as she placed a cigarette in her mouth,  
"Is he always this greedy?"  
The other agents nodded,  
"I don't know" Mulder said, "I only met him today"  
"Well take my word for it he's worse that Doggett, and that's saying something" Scully said as  
she continued to look at the strange vision above.  
"What?" Doggett asked in wonderment to her bitchy comment, what did she mean?  
"Never mind" She sighed.  
  
LATER  
Doggett and Skinner tugged as hard as they could to pull Scully up through the hole. Her  
little legs wriggled as her body was dragged up into the darkness. It had taken at least two  
hours for all the agents to get up as they had spent all their time pushing Chow's obese body  
up.  
"There you go" Doggett smiled as Scully entered the strange place above their office.  
"Ah finally" Reyes said bitchily through the darkness, she wanted to go and explore the place  
while the other agents were coming through but Skinner had made her wait for everyone first.  
She took a long drag on her cigarette causing a large cloud of smoke to invade the other agents  
breathing space.  
"Where are we?" Scully asked as she struggled to see through the darkness  
"Don't know" Doggett unhelpfully replied  
"What's this?" Mulder asked as he thumbled around on what seemed to be a wall. He felt some  
kind of plastic material stuck to the wall and concluded it was a light switch, he switched it  
on to reveal that the agents were standing in a small room filled with papers and writing  
utensils.  
"Are we in the stock room?" Chow asked as he glanced around  
"Looks like it" Doggett agreed but then suddenly realised that they were on the same floor as  
the canteen, he quickly looked for any signs of a door.  
Scully looked in total shock when she caught sight of Doggett darting passed and heading for the  
door, before she knew it he had vanished out of the room.  
"I'm so glad that's over" Mulder sighed as he followed out through the door  
"Me too" Scully smiled as she walked through the door only to come to a dark hallway.  
"Oh great" Skinner sighed as he looked at his watch to descover that the building had closed down  
around an hour ago.  
"Everyone's gone home" She sighed sadly  
"We can still use the lift can't we?" Reyes asked  
"No, if we do, it'll set off an alarm and alert the police" Skinner said   
"But that's what we want isn't it?"  
"No agent Reyes, that isn't what we want. All the doors on this floor are locked with alarms  
now and there still isn't any way out of here" Skinner said bitchily.  
"So we can't get into an office to use a phone?" Scully asked  
"No, our only option is to stay here overnight"  
"But we can't I-" Reyes stopped in her tracks when she nearly accidently let slip her date with  
agent Chopstix.  
"Wheres agents Doggett and Chow?" Skinner asked full of rage as he glanced around  
"Let me guess" Scully said with sarcasm, "In the canteen"  
"Does the door to the canteen have an alarm?" Mulder asked.  
"No agent Mulder, I can't see anyone wanting to steal cakes and doughnuts" Skinner replied.  
The agents wondered down the hall toward the canteen, Scully opened the door and they all   
strolled inside to find Doggett and Chow sitting at a table eating the leftovers from the day.  
"Doggett!" She squealed with anger, "This is no time to eat!"  
"But I was hungry"  
"Me too" Chow said through a mouthfull of doughnut.  
"Well I think you should know that we're stuck here overnight" Mulder said with not a bit of  
alertness in his voice.  
"What?" Doggett asked, shocked and mortified  
"Just as well theres a bathroom on this floor" Mulder said in an attempt to joke.  
"But I can't" Doggett winged, he had a date with the TV and his favourite snacks  
"Well you have to agent Doggett" Skinner grumbled as he pulled out a chair and took a seat.  
"How do you think I feel?" Scully asked as she looked down at her bump,  
"Well I suppose we should arrange somewhere to sleep" Mulder sighed  
"Yeah well there isn't much to arrange is there? The floor, the tables" Doggett bitched.  
  
4 AM  
The agents slept uncomfortably in their positions, Doggett, Mulder, Willmore and Chow  
slept on the floor in the hall while Skinner slept cosily on the leather bench to one side.  
Scully had arranged the chairs in the canteen to suit her comfort.  
Doggett awoke to the sounds of Skinner's usual snoring, he guessed he was having a nightmare,  
he had them every other time the agents had been forced to sleep together. It suddenly dawned  
on Doggett that he was starving and like a shot he sprang from the floor and sneaked into the  
canteen where he saw Scully sleeping on some chairs. He tried his best not to wake her and ran  
behind the counter and over to the large fridge, he yanked it open and grabbed some chocolate  
bars and a carton of orange juice before parking his arse on the floor and setting the food  
around him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mulder's voice asked, Doggett looked to see him standing at  
the end of the counter with muffled hair and creased clothing due to sleeping on the floor.  
"Oh..." Doggett realised how stupid he looked sitting on the floor with chocolate bars, "I..I  
felt hungry" He said as he skillfully hid his embarrassment.  
"Yeah well you woke me up in the process"  
"Oh sorry"  
"Pass me the orange juice" Mulder demanded as he grabbed a plastic cup from beneath the counter.  
Doggett felt as if Mulder was trying to control him by forcing him to pass the orange juice, he  
suddenly felt threatened at the request and stupidly shook his head,  
"No it's mine" He found himslef saying but instantly wished he hadn't. Mulder's bitchy face  
suddenly turned to an angered grimace  
"What?"  
"It...it's mine, get your own"  
Mulder felt shocked and enraged. When he asked someone to do something, he expected them to do  
it and Doggett's refusal caused an emotion to erupt and surface with anger,  
"Are you trying to dis me?" Mulder asked trying to stay calm.  
"No, I'm saying you can get your own orange juice, the fridge is only there. It's not like you  
have to walk miles" Doggett said with sarcasm.  
Mulder suddenly dropped the cup to the floor and began to shake with rage, he looked at the  
skinny little man perched on the floor surrounded by food and the urge to hit him swept over  
him. Mulder found himself prancing over to Doggett and extending his hand to wallop Doggett's  
face but his attempt wasn't as expected and Doggett threw a chocolate bar, it drifted over to  
Mulder and swiftly tapped his forehead, the edge of the wrapper instantly caused a paper cut.  
"Ouch!" He screeched and continued his journey  
"Aaaah!" Doggett squealed when a hefty smack intruded his face. He found himself jumping to his  
feet and grabbing a turf of Mulder's hair and pulling as hard as he could  
"Aaah!" Mulder shouted as he felt his hair being pulled in a violent manner and he used his  
legs to inflict pain.  
Doggett suddenly let go of Mulder's hair when he felt an almighty pain shoot up his leg, he then  
realised that Mulder had kicked his sprained ankle with his bare foot.  
"What's going on?" Skinner's voice yelled from over the counter, Doggett and Mulder stopped  
in their scuffled fight to see a spectacle-less Assistant director standing enraged beside the  
doughnut stand.  
"Er..." Mulder thought hard of an explanation  
Doggett tried his best to hold in the need to scream with pain.  
"Well?" Skinner asked  
"Er...we were just practising some karate moves" Mulder lied, "Er...Doggett's teaching me  
karate"  
Skinner looked at Doggett,  
"Is this true agent Doggett?"  
Doggett wondered weather or not he should tell the truth. If he told on Mulder's attack, it  
would land them both in trouble for fighting. He decided the only option was to agree with  
Mulder,  
"Yes sir, I was teaching him karate...we couldn't sleep"  
"Well I had no idea you studied such an art" Skinner said, "This could be good for your work"  
"Yes sir"  
"What's all the noise?" Scully asked as she stood at the end of the counter looking sleepy and  
confused.  
"See now look what you've done, how dare you wake a pregnant woman from her sleep" Skinner  
said.  
"Er...sorry Scully" Doggett said  
"What's going on?" She repeated.  
"These two bafoons decided to practice karate at four in the morning agent Scully" Skinner   
informed, "Now I suggest we all get some sleep"  
"Yes sir" Doggett said as he rushed passed. Scully gave Mulder a look before returning to her  
chairs.  
"It's good to see that you and agent Doggett are getting on" Skinner said  
"Er...yes sir, like a house on fire" Mulder smiled as he rushed passed Skinner and out into the   
hall. Skinner sighed heavily before joining the agents.  
  
MORNING  
Kersh stepped out of the lift, he was the first person in work today and he smiled as he  
switched off his walkman which was blaring Shaggy's latest album. He suddenly looked shocked  
to see some bodies on the hall floor, his first thought was someone getting in the building  
over night, bodies? He asked himself before steeping forward and recognising one of them as  
assistant director Skinner. He sighed with relief and then spotted Doggett, Willmore, Mulder  
and Chow sprawled around snoring with delight.  
"AGENTS" He yelled  
Doggett suddenly heard a loud noise and opened his eyes with shock. He suddenly remembered  
where he was and sat bolt upright to see Kersh standing by the lift with a walkman at hand.  
"Agent Doggett, what is going on here?"  
"Er the lifts where broke sir, we had to stay here overnight"  
"What?"  
"We got stuck in the building" Doggett said as he rubbed his tired eyes.  
"Huh? Huh what's going on?" Skinner grumbled as he sat up on the bench, he retrieved his  
spectacles from the floor and paced them on his face, "Oh Kersh" He smiled.  
"I hear you got stuck in the building overnight" He said  
"Yes, the lift was broke"  
"I understand, you could access any other rooms because of the alarms?" He asked  
"Yes"  
Mulder awoke and saw the vision of Kersh standing by the lift. It was like seeing an angel in  
disguise, he suddenly realised his troubles were over and sat up with a smile. He came face to   
face with agent Doggett and his dream turned to a nightmare, it was made worse when Doggett  
smiled joyfully at him. Mulder gave him a dirty look and returned his vision to Kersh.  
"Ah agent Scully, you aswell" Kersh said as Scully ermerged from the canteen. Scully nodded  
and did her best to hide her face. She never looked her best in the mornings and the last thing  
she needed was Willmore to see her in such a state. She felt relieved to see he and Chow were  
still asleep.  
"Well go on home all of you, clean up and come back" Kersh said, "We can discuss this further"  
"Yes sir" Mulder smiled as he jumped from the floor.  
  
LATER  
Doggett wondered into the FBI building where he had recently spent the night and   
strolled toward Kersh's office where he was greeted by the other agents.   
"Late as usual" Mulder bitched  
"Agent Doggett, nice of you to finally join us" Skinner said angrily  
"Er...yes well...my suit needed ironing" Doggett sighed  
"It doesn't take THAT long to iron a suit" Scully sighed  
"No I had to call my mum round to do it for me" He said as he plonked onto the chair beside  
Willmore.  
"So I heard about the karate" Willmore smiled, Doggett gazed at Mulder who giggled childishly  
at the incident the night before. Doggett couldn't help but laugh along, he guessed it was  
quite funny that they had pretended they were doing karate. He watched as Mulder suddenly  
laughed uncontrollably.  
Scully looked at Doggett to see he was giggling, she then looked at Mulder who also giggled.  
Where they laughing at her? Did her suit look stupid?  
"What?" Willmore asked noting the moment of laughter between the agents.  
"N...nothing" Doggett laughed realising that he an Mulder were very alike if only they could  
put their differences behind them.  
"Agents" Kersh's voice said as he stood in the doorway to his office, the agents stood from their  
positions and plodded into the office where they were to join in an extremely boring meeting.  
  
THE END  
  
  
CENTER  
Back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/table  
var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=1;yvSMU='http://edit.my.yahoo.com/config/send_webmesg?.target=saprior';yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 


End file.
